Colette Shea (My Sister's Deadly Secret)
Colette Shea, aka Raven Peters (Diora Baird), is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, My Sister's Deadly Secret (alternately titled, The Missing Sister; airdate November 16, 2019). Backstory Colette Shea's backstory revealed that she was left without a family at the age of eight due to her father's death and her mother suffering a drug overdose. Her teenage years saw her meet 15-year-old runaway Raven Thompson in a shelter, and they stole a car belonging to a shelter counselor named Lee Detwiler, who was revealed to have been sexually abusing the girls. In Colette's case, she became pregnant, though it was indicated that she lost the baby to a miscarriage. Colette built up an extensive criminal history, though she made a vow to Raven that she would kill Lee, which she does by stabbing him to death sometime entering the events of the film. Events The early scenes of the film showed Colette angrily lashing out at Raven, who had phoned police after Colette told her that she had killed Lee. The deranged madwoman reminded Raven that she told her that they were sisters, and that her actions were for Raven, after which she bludgeoned Raven with a rock and left her for dead (she ultimately survived and was hospitalized). Having known about Raven's family, mainly her sister, Sharon Thompson (the film's main protagonist), Colette forged a driver's license and posed as Raven Peters, Sharon's missing older sister (under the claim of having her last name changed). Sharon and her boyfriend, city councilman Dev Jordan, met Raven after Dev's police detective cousin Frank found her and gave Raven's information to the pair. Sharon expressed her happiness over reuniting with her older sister, though Raven's psychotic demeanor was shown shortly after she was invited to stay with Sharon, as she watched Sharon sleep and later claimed that she used to do it when they were children. Raven also went about buying a gun from a dealer, shooting and killing the man when he tried to convince her to go out with him in exchange for the weapon. Raven's positive impression on Dev began to fade in the film's progression, as Dev was concerned about Raven's obsession with Sharon and her inability to remember things from their childhood, and her impression on Sharon's friend/co-worker, Jill, became sour quickly during Sharon's kickboxing class, as Raven nearly broke Jill's arm while displaying one of her moves. Dev began digging into Colette/Raven's past and found Lee Detwiler's name, leading to Dev arranging a meeting with Raven. It was during their confrontation that Raven revealed herself as an impostor, as well as her plan to take Sharon's millions from flipping her house, and the $50 million she was raising for the hospital. After Dev told Raven that her "relationship" with Sharon was over, the villainess took out her gun and fired two shots at Dev, resulting in Dev being hospitalized once his neighbor Vinnie arrived and found him. Climax & Arrest During a gathering, Raven and Jill made up regarding their past incident, though Jill took Raven's purse and found a bullet inside, after which she voiced her distrust in "Raven" to Sharon. Sharon herself began to realize that Raven wasn't who she said she was while they were putting up wallpaper in Sharon's old house, with the realization coming when Raven noticed a bullet hole and didn't recognize it. The bullet hole was caused by the real Raven firing her gun before she went missing; which stayed in Sharon's memory even though she was only five years of age at the time. Sharon's messages to Dev weren't being answered, and wasn't until she went to Dev's home and saw that it was a crime scene that she learned about Dev being shot and hospitalized. Once she arrived at the hospital, Sharon encountered Frank, who revealed "Raven" as Colette Shea, a women who knew the real Raven and had a criminal history. As for Colette, she tracked Sharon to the hospital's parking garage and attacked her, and while searching for Sharon, the evil Colette revealed how she met Raven, as well as their past together. She added that she considered Raven her sister, but she wasn't as tough as she thought she was, and claimed that she killed Raven after she (in her mind) betrayed her. After hearing Colette's confession, Sharon emerged and attacked the villainess, who took her down and stated that she really cared for Raven, while referring to Sharon as her sister. In response, Sharon broke Colette's ankle and stated that she was not her sister before headbutting her, after which Colette was arrested (off-screen). Gallery Colette aka Raven 2.png Colette aka Raven 3.png Colette aka Raven 4.png Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Arrested